


Polaris

by rainflash



Category: Nathan Barley (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-31
Updated: 2012-05-31
Packaged: 2017-11-06 10:53:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/418038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainflash/pseuds/rainflash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Surely Jones can't be real</p>
            </blockquote>





	Polaris

Jones steps into my arms and I hug him tightly, burying my face against his neck and breathing in the familiar smell of his coconut shampoo. He squeaks a bit and I lighten the hug as I press an apology kiss to his neck. He squeezes me back and I shudder.

I need Jones so desperately that it scares the hell out of me. He’s my home, my sanity, my muse, my reason for living, my humanity. I’m well aware that I’m not much of a person as it is, but whatever it is that makes me even the slightest bit worthwhile it’s all his doing. Without him I’d be a bitter, empty shell with only darkness inside. Jones is my light and my soul.

I’ve long ago given up trying to figure out why he stays with me, now I’m stuck trying to figure out what he is. He can’t be a real person, real people aren’t that uncorrupted and radiant. Surely he’s a fallen star trapped in a human body, white hot soul struggling to escape. 

He feels so delicate and fragile in my arms and I’m afraid to hold him too tightly, I don’t want to crush him like a butterfly. But at the same time I just want to grab him tightly and hold on so he can’t ever slip free because I’m terrified he’ll just float away like dandelion fluff.

He’s everything good and pure and right and I’m not worthy enough to be anywhere near him, but somehow he loves me and I love him and I think that as long as his light keeps touching me I won’t completely lose my way.


End file.
